


THE HILL WHERE WE HEAR THE WEDDING BELLS RING

by tegoperokko



Category: Tegomass
Genre: M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegoperokko/pseuds/tegoperokko
Summary: "Until I draw my last breath here on earth, I am yours.”
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Kudos: 3





	THE HILL WHERE WE HEAR THE WEDDING BELLS RING

_“What does it feel like marrying your best friend? Your childhood friend? Someone who knows you to the deepest and darkest version of yourself and still accepts you for who you are? Or to the person who sees the best in you?_

_In this world where we think that almost will never be enough and everyone is always full of uncertainties, how can one be sure when the right person finally comes along? Is it worth it risking your heart and making yourself vulnerable to_ that _person? What if it will hurt? What if it will be the biggest mistake to commit?_

_I had many questions; will taking our relationship to the next level increases the risk of losing you in the long run? What if I am not really in love the way I think I am with you? And what if your destined partner is out there and you meet somewhere and then you would realize that I am just another come-and-go person in your life? That we have to happen first in order for you and I to find the real happiness with others? One time I even hesitated, I didn’t want it. I thought of things I have to do so I know that you’re mine, you’ll always be mine._

_We are opposites. Folks back home still don’t understand what we find in each other that makes us inseparable. I told them maybe it’s our mutual love or the fact that you are my best and childhood friend. They aren’t convinced, though. So I added maybe because we’ve seen the best and worst of each other. Still, they said that isn’t it. There is something even more but they couldn’t make it out in words. It was only the time when I proposed that I finally figured out what that word could be. I thought maybe because we are soul mates. All along, the person whom I feared to show up as your destined partner had always been me and no one else. That the moment you cried and happily gave your sweetest “yes” to me, I realized that it was what destiny wanted…”_

Tegoshi’s forehead formed a knot when the narrative he had been reading ended abruptly. He folded it the same way it was given to him and returned it back to the fashionable enveloped that had a cursive ‘T’ written at the back. He’d never get why that man always loved doing something so extra, but above all, he’d never understand himself why he agreed to marry him in the first place. He shook his head and shifted from his seat because his bottom was starting to feel numb. He had no intention of standing up and join everyone who was panicking in the hallway because his fiancé _had left_ him, they said. More than decade in this relationship, Tegoshi was sure that Masuda would never do that. One of his most significant traits was being so indecisive, but he also knew that that man would never engage in something he hadn’t thought about thousands of times.

“Yuya, what are you doing?” His mother was just one of the panicking bunches outside and he regretted that he didn’t tell the make-up artist to shut the door from the moment the commotion started.

He looked at his mom from the mirror and he clearly saw the horrified face she had at the moment. He sighed, “He’ll be back, mom. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry? You kid, don’t tell me that. Takahisa is missing and he didn’t tell anyone where he was going! But you’re here relaxing like your wedding’s a hundred percent happening!” His mom scolded.

“It is, mom.”

“Yuya!”

“Are we done yet?” Tegoshi turned to the make-up artist and asked in a whisper before dealing back with his mother.

The make-up artist brushed some parts of his face and handed him a lip balm and nodded. He stood up and went to where his white tuxedo was hanging. He wore it and even asked his mother, who was obviously starting to get irritated at his calmness, to help him put the suit on, tie his bow tie, and pin his corsage.

“Why are you acting so undisturbed about this, Yuya? Your wedding’s in a couple of hours and the other groom is nowhere to be found.” His mother asked while fixing her son’s tuxedo.

“I know my fiancé, mom. I’ve been with him from when we were little children and we’re living together for many years now. I’m sure he just wanted to take some air outside.”

“What if he realized that he doesn’t want to marry you anymore –”

“Now, mom, let’s not go there.” Tegoshi cut his mom, hiding his annoyance. When his mom was done, he quietly walked over to the door to go to where thought Masuda was.

“Where are you going?”

“I think I know where’s Takahisa, mom.”

\--

Climbing a hill sure wasn’t easy and Masuda should know that! Even more so while wearing a pair of white leather shoes. Masuda should be thankful that it hadn’t rained for days so the ground was dry or else Tegoshi would be the one running away from his own wedding for having muddy shoes. It had been years since they went back home just for this special event; to make their dreams come true. The walking time from the church where the wedding will be held to the hill where his fiancé was supposed to be was more or less ten minutes. Growing up, Tegoshi and Masuda used to race to the top and to the biggest and oldest cherry blossom tree in the whole town. It was their favorite spot and, eventually, when the other was not at home or anywhere they frequent, they knew it was where they could find each other.

Tegoshi got lost in his thoughts and the nostalgic feeling he immediately got as he passed by the green pastures. The next moment he became aware of his surroundings again was when petals of cherry blossoms winded to his direction. And just like a cliché movie, he saw the man everybody said was _missing_ standing beside the old tree, his back facing Tegoshi, and he was wearing a tuxedo with the same color as him.

“I’m a thirty-two year old man and even if I’m athletic, you have to consider how hard it is to climb a hill wearing a custom-made tuxedo and leather shoes.” Tegoshi started as he got closer to Masuda.

Masuda looked behind him, not shocked that he was there. Then he turned his gaze back to where it was before he arrived. Tegoshi followed it and he smiled, “You’re still fascinated at those loud banging bells?”

“Remember when we were kids and we’d definitely come here if there was a wedding at the church just to wait for those bells to ring when the ceremony was done?” Masuda spoke softly; there was a small smile on his lips.

Tegoshi stepped to the side until their shoulders were touching, he felt Masuda’s arm held his waist and that was the cue that it was okay to lean on him so he rested his head on his fiancé’s neck, eyes focused on the bells.

“Yeah,” Tegoshi answered. “And then be so hyped when it finally rang.”

“Today those will ring again and I have to say that I miss their sound. A part of me wants to be here it happens.” Masuda buried his nose in Tegoshi’s hair and inhaled the scent.

Tegoshi chuckled, “Those won’t ring if my groom won’t be there to officially tie the knot with me so I hate to disappoint you but we have to go back there and hear them ring without necessarily seeing them.”

“I know.” Masuda sighed and let him go so Tegoshi had to stand up straight. Then he saw Masuda wringing his hands nervously.

He held out the back of his hand and brushed it on his cheek gently. “What’s wrong, Taka?” Tegoshi couldn’t help but ask.

Masuda shook his head and inserted his hand in his pockets.

“I won’t know if you won’t tell me.”

“I… I’m nervous.” Masuda admitted, avoiding Tegoshi’s gaze.”Is this what you really want?”

Tegoshi was taken aback and was seriously offended, he failed to respond immediately.

“Why would you even ask that? Of course, this is what I want.” Tegoshi told him firmly, trying not to sound hurt. It was supposed to be a special day; it was supposed to be a day of pure bliss until Masuda sounded like he was hesitating. He remembered the letter he wrote, the one that was given to him earlier when they couldn’t find Masuda anywhere. Were his thoughts of being unsure of Tegoshi coming back?

“Are you hesitating now?” Tegoshi added, biting on his lower lip.

Masuda quickly shook his head almost violently to deny Tegoshi’s question. “I’m not hesitating. Never. I want you in my life ‘til the day I die and even beyond life itself. But am I enough to you?”

Out of all the questions Masuda had asked over the years they were together; from when they were just innocent children that became friends randomly after little Masuda rescued Tegoshi’s precious puppy after being stuck in a narrow canal, the time when Masuda wondered how kisses felt, when Tegoshi unknowingly cried when he heard that Masuda had gotten himself a lover, and that moment when they both confessed their love for each other and decided to date until Masuda had to leave town to move to the city and he followed him after a year, to the time when he asked Tegoshi to marry him, this was far yet the most painful that he heard.

Tegoshi took a step back and fiercely stared at Masuda, “You are enough and honestly more than I could ask for. I loved you then and I still love you right at this very moment.”

“Baby –” Masuda called and reached for his cheek.

“I need you, Massu. I don’t know why you’re asking me such a question right now but I don’t like it. You’re hurting me.” Tegoshi’s voice trembled as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. That was when Masuda slowly closed their distance and embraced him tightly, letting him feel his warmth – the same warmth he loved.

“I’m sorry, baby. My question wasn’t to hurt you but it was to let you know that even if you said that I wasn’t good enough for you, I don’t have any intention of letting you go. Not when I was determined to push through this wedding no matter what.” Masuda whispered to his ear.

It took all Tegoshi’s might to not cry then and there. He didn’t want the foundation on his face to melt, but most importantly, he knew it wasn’t the right timing. He parted from Masuda, looked up, and blinked his tears away. “So we’re back together? You’re not breaking off our engagement?” Tegoshi asked helplessly.

“What? No.” Masuda denied. “You’re the best thing I ever had. I was afraid earlier. To realize that even after decades of us knowing each other and more than a decade of being together romantically, I grow more and more possessive of you. The more I see you laugh, cry, or just simply having a smug expression on your face, I fall in love all over again. I don’t know what my life would be without you, Yuya.”

Tegoshi smiled widely. Masuda was a difficult man. He was strict and had specific things he liked but he had always been a good man and the best partner. He was never hard to love. “Is that supposed to be the continuation of your little narrative?” He teased, making the atmosphere light.

Masuda’s eyes widen, obviously, because he wasn’t expecting his fiancé to know the things he wrote there. “H… How?” He stuttered.

“They handed it over to me when they thought you left me. The envelope has letter ‘T’ printed on it so I assumed it was for me.” Tegoshi laughed when Masuda blushed hard. Certainly, Masuda didn’t think that people would panic after sneaking out without telling anyone. “What, was that supposed to be your wedding vow?” He continued.

Masuda then pouted, “If I said yes?”

“Then it’s my fault for ruining the surprise.”

Masuda nodded, “How much time do we have left before the ceremony starts?”

Tegoshi looked at his watch, “Thirty minutes and I think we should get going before my mom loses her sanity.”

“Yeah.”

They both took a deep breath and sighed. They laughed when they noticed that they did it at the same time; a habit they quite picked up on – synchronizing at unexpected moments.

When they got back, Tegoshi’s mom and Masuda’s parents, together with the wedding planner they hired were more panicky than when he left. Both of them got scolded but mostly it was directed to Masuda for making everyone worried. Fifteen minutes before the start of the ceremony, they were brought back to the room that was initially designated for Tegoshi to be dressed up, to freshen up. And before they went out to go to church, for the last time as boyfriends, Masuda pulled him back and kissed him deeply and passionately, it almost made them both emotional.

“Ready to spend your whole life with me and what goes beyond it, baby?” Tegoshi asked with a giggle when they parted.

Masuda gently rubbed his nose against Tegoshi and beamed, “I’ve never been so ready before in my whole life.”

“Good. Because you’re stuck with me forever.”

\--

Weddings were always emotional. On several events that Tegoshi attended his friends’ or relatives’ weddings, they would always cry out of sheer happiness. He never really understood it before; he was a person who barely let anyone see him shed tears in public. But as he stood in front of the altar, together with the love of his life, and hearing the priest preach about the sacred binding of marriage; it was then that he related to the feelings of those families and friends.

As he inserted the ring on Masuda’s finger and said his vow that, “With this ring, I vow to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. I’ll be with you in everything you do. Through all the challenges that await us in this journey of our lives, I promise that I’ll keep my faith in you. I didn’t…” There was no use in fighting his tears back; when his voice broke, so was the restraint he put in his eyes to not cry. Still, Tegoshi continued, “I didn’t know what good have I done in my past life or in this life to bless me with someone like you. We’ve known each other since we were children and you have always been there for me. Your love alone gives me strength to move forward and your presence lets me know that I’m safe and secured. For that, I am eternally grateful. From this moment on, let’s take all the time to enjoy this love to the fullest and gradually build a family. To be your husband is something I longed and dreamed for and next to that is to have little children running in our yard. Their Daddy Massu dressing them up and designing matching outfits for the whole family. I love you, baby. Then and now, until our hair turns to gray.”

They were both crying and laughing, holding each other’s cold hands. What Tegoshi didn’t know was Masuda’s vow would make him cry even more than before.

“I love you. You were meant to be with me. You’re my rock when I’m down. I rely on you when I’m indecisive. There are lots of things that I can’t say at a normal basis but you understood me even without words. Yuya, when you said you’ll marry me, I thought that there was no greater happiness that I could possibly feel but look at us right now. I’m shaking, my heart’s about to burst out of my chest because it has been beating so loudly ever since the ceremony started. There’s no doubt that as of the moment, I feel that I’m the luckiest man in the world. What chances do we get to marry the person we’re destined to? But even if there’s no destiny or it isn’t on our side, I will fight for you. You’re the one I want to be with and nothing in this world could ever tell me otherwise. So with this ring, I vow to give you my heart and my soul. Let it be known I chose you. I’ll protect you with everything I have and dedicate my whole life making you happy and loving you to highest heights. Until I draw my last breath here on earth, I am yours.”

There was nothing sweeter than to sealing the ceremony with their first kiss as husbands.

“Are you happy?” Masuda kissed Tegoshi’s temple.

“Very.” Tegoshi answered with a cry.

When they got out of the church, they turned to where the bells were at and with the closest proximity since they were children, the bells rang again in celebration for the two souls that promised eternal happiness to each other.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. A while ago, I decided to continue writing fics for Tegomass but I'll stop involving NEWS in my works. Though I may take inspirations on certain events and engagements that would happen and are happening. Just, for situations and their life roles, I would be writing more of a world where Johnny's doesn't exist and my favorite pair could be together without restrictions. The past months have been tough, I figured that writing fics help me to cope up; thus, I hope starting from this point, I could give small smiles to the Tegomass shippers who are still stuck and sad. So, if you're reading this fic, thank you and be strong. We're all in this together. 💖💛


End file.
